Lazy Mornings
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: It's his favorite way to wake up, Bones pressing soft, lazy kisses to the back of his neck. Sleepy/cuddle sex. PWP.


It's his favorite way to wake up, Bones pressing soft, lazy kisses against the back of his neck and his shoulders, his hand lazily stroking the coarse hairs on his lower torso. He knows without Jim saying a word that he's awake, and Jim can feel the smile against his back.

"Mornin', sugar," comes the slow drawl, making Jim smile. Bones is always prone to calling Jim by various pet names, but he's worst in the morning.

"Mornin'," Jim replies, voice raspy and rough with sleep and the vague beginnings of arousal.

Bones' hand dips further down, fingertips brushing over Jim's slowly hardening cock. He can feel Bones' pleased grin against his neck when he sighs softly, shifting his hips ever-so-slightly. Bones' own arousal is pressed against his lower back, his hips occasionally rocking shallowly against him. Jim doesn't mind; this is going to go slowly, with Bones taking his time to work Jim up into a squirming, sighing mess, before finally granting him a release.

Jim closes his eyes and settles back against Bones' chest even more, snaking a hand behind him to cup the back of Bones' head, fingers carding through the messy hair there. Bones hums against his neck at the action, sucking a small bruise into the spot where neck meets collarbone, making Jim sigh in contentment.

And so it goes, Bones' hands wandering over Jim's body, exploring, mapping out familiar lines and tracing over the few small curves here and there. He drums his fingers lightly against his tight abs, making Jim chuckle. Finally, Bones rolls him over onto his back, smiling warmly down at him before dipping his head to catch his lips in a barely-there kiss.

Jim damn near purrs at the action, applying light pressure to the back of Bones' head and guiding him back down for a harder, slow kiss, a simple press and slide of the lips that leaves him sighing and feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.

It's Bones' smile that tips Jim off to the fact that he's finally done with the teasing and the foreplay. It's the way his lips curve upwards, his teeth slowly revealing themselves in a lusty smile, his eyes bright and pupils blown wide with desire. It's a look that goes straight to Jim's groin, making his cock throb with interest, and a low moan pull itself from his throat.

His breath hitches when he feels the cool, slick fingers circle his hole, and his legs fall open on their own, much to Bones' amusement. He gently pushes the first finger in, pleased to find Jim's muscles nice and relaxed thanks to his sleepy state. The second one slides in with little resistance as well, and the third proves only a minor challenge. He presses soft kisses and gentle nips to Jim's hips as he takes his time, working him open. He crooks his fingers just so, knowing exactly where to hit, and Jim's moaning his name, head thrown back against the pillows and his hips arching up. He does this two more times before withdrawing his fingers, pressing a kiss to the head of Jim's cock as he does, grinning at Jim's groan of loss.

Jim's breath catches and he bites his lower lip when Bones presses the blunt head of his cock to his entrance, pausing to take in his face. Jim whines, pressing down with his hips, and Bones takes the hint, sliding in slowly, until he's fully inside of the blonde. Jim sighs happily when he's fully in, wrapping his legs around his waist, and reaching up to pull him down for another kiss.

It's slow, like everything else that morning, Bones' hand lazily stroking Jim in time to his thrusts, driving the other man crazy. He's whining, and the only thing stopping him from begging for Bones to move faster is the other man's lips against his, and his tongue in his mouth. It's rare that Bones will take Jim on his stomach or hands and knees, preferring to be able to see his face and kiss him, sometimes to keep him quiet. Jim doesn't mind; he enjoys watching Bones fall apart above him just as much as Bones loves watching him.

It's when Bones breaks away to bite his earlobe and whisper, "C'mon, darlin'," in that dirty southern drawl of his that Jim comes, his eyes fluttering shut and quietly moaning Bones' name. Bones isn't far behind, groaning his completion before releasing Jim and carefully pulling out of him. It's Jim who recovers first, rolling onto his side and cuddling up against Bones, heedless of the wet spot on the bed or the come drying on his stomach. He nuzzles the other man's face, grinning at the feel of stubble against his skin, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for the wake up," he murmurs, grinning when Bones rolls his eyes. His response is lost when Jim kisses him soundly, before pulling away and climbing out of bed, beckoning the doctor to follow him to the bathroom. He smiles and complies, fully prepared for spending their day off lazing about their quarters, with the majority of the time spent in bed.


End file.
